


The Lonely Woodcutter and the Idealistic Hero

by Suzurin



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-19 16:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22647454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suzurin/pseuds/Suzurin
Summary: A collection of one-word prompts about another one of my favorite underrated ships.
Relationships: Lloyd Irving/Presea Combatir
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	The Lonely Woodcutter and the Idealistic Hero

"Hey, Presea," Colette begins, her expression soft and full of light as she watches Genis and Lloyd attempt to build a sandcastle. "When you look at Lloyd, what do you think of?"   
  
It's an abrupt question, but the answer comes without a trace of hesitation.   
  
"Music."   
  
It’s something Presea noticed the first time she observed him fight. His graceful footwork, his fluid movements, his dancing blades... all of it seemed to be guided by a melody only Lloyd could hear. As she watched him glide around the battlefield, the thought occurred to her that he was beautiful.   
  
She found herself watching him more frequently after that. It could hardly be helped—if the rest of their party took the time to watch him as she did, they would surely be transfixed as well. That unheard melody was present in everything he did: from the way he walked, to the way he tapped his pencil while studying, to the way he chopped vegetables while cooking.  (She forced herself to refrain from openly studying him when Zelos teased her for it.)  
  
One night, Presea was unable to sleep, listening to the crackling of the campfire and the soft snores of her companions as she stared up at the stars. The softest hint of a melody drifted along the wind to her ears, and she craned her neck to hear more. After a moment of silence, she sat up, looking around for the source of it. It was easy enough to spot Lloyd in the distance, sitting on a stump while he appeared to be whittling something idly. Quietly, she extracted herself from the camp, careful not to wake her friends.   
  
"Lloyd?" she inquired softly, catching his attention.   
  
"Oh, hey!" He laughed just as softly, his gaze full of warmth. "You surprised me. What're you doing up?"   
  
"I was unable to sleep. I thought I heard some sort of melody, so I came to investigate."   
  
He gave a stuttering laugh, scratching the nape of his neck as he averted his eyes. "O-Oh, really? How weird. I didn't hear anything."   
  
She trained her unwavering gaze on him, and they stood at a stalemate for a long while before he finally gave in. "... Fine, alright, it was me. But you have to promise not to tell Genis or Zelos, okay?" He paused. "Actually, scratch that. Don't tell ANY of the others."   
  
She nodded. "Affirmative."   
  
He grinned and scooted over on the stump, patting the available space. "Then it's our little secret! Here, you can sit if you want. I'll do my best to bore you to sleep."   
  
She felt an odd fluttering sensation in her stomach, though she was unable to identify the cause as she sat next to him. "I do not think that is an appropriate aspiration for the man who wants to unite the two worlds. It does not seem to be a worthwhile goal."   
  
He chuckled, resuming his whittling. "Well, I can see where you're coming from, but I think helping my friends in any way I can is always worthwhile."   
  
A small smile graced her features. "Yes. That is a very Lloyd thing to say."   
  
"'And what exactly is THAT supposed to mean?" He side-eyed her suspiciously, but was unable to keep the laughter out of his voice.   
  
"It means you are still the caring, kind individual we all trust our lives with. The one that puts his friends above all others, and cannot stand harm to come to any of them. The one—"   
  
"Ah, stop, please! I got it, I got it! No more, alright?"   
  
Her mouth snapped shut and anxiety bubbled up in her throat as he looked away from her. Did she say something wrong? Was he upset with her?   
  
She attempted to peer at his expression, but his continued efforts to hide his face made her slump back in sadness. "... I apologize. I have offended you. I will leave."   
  
Before she could even stand, he whipped his head back abruptly, startled. "Wha-? No, you didn't! I just, uh..." Her eyes lifted to meet his, and her breath hitched. A beautiful red was splayed across his cheeks, and his gaze wavered before he looked shyly away again. "I just, it was a lot of compliments, so..." he mumbled, barely audible, before scrubbing at his face. "Gah, I'm so lame."   
  
Despite wanting to take in the sight, some unexplained force made her duck her head and twiddle her fingers awkwardly. "I see. I will be more careful in the future."   
  
He made some odd noises that she couldn't quite understand, and the next few moments were spent in an uncomfortable silence. He started up his whittling again, and the rhythmic chopping brought her initial concern back to the forefront of her mind. She hesitated before speaking. "Lloyd?"   
  
"Mmm?"   
  
"That song you were performing, before I disrupted you... Would you sing it again?"   
  
The whittling stopped abruptly. "What, now?" His voice had a somewhat panicked note to it.   
  
"Yes... Unless that is not agreeable?"   
  
He scrubbed at his face again with his free hand. "Man, you really want me to look as lame as possible tonight."   
  
She tilted her head to one side, looking at him curiously. "I do not understand."   
  
He looked at her, searching her face for something unknown, before he sighed. "Never mind. You already heard part of it anyways, might as well hear the rest, right? We're gonna have to upgrade this secret to a blood oath or something after this, though..." His half-hearted joke fell flat as she stared at him with expectant eyes, and he sighed once more. He cleared his throat nervously a couple times, eventually deciding to stare at his abandoned whittling project for comfort as he began singing.   
  
The soft melody wrapped around Presea, enveloping her in a tender embrace as her whole body relaxed. A love that spanned the ages flowed from this song, and she absentmindedly wondered who taught him this song. Was it perhaps...?   
  
The thought went unfinished as her eyes slid shut, her head falling onto Lloyd's shoulder. He trailed off, looking to his companion in surprise. Her soft, steady breathing alerted him to the fact that she was asleep, and he chuckled softly, shaking his head. "Good night, Presea."   
  
It was that melody—the melody he believes is a keepsake from his mother, she later learns—that weaves its way through his actions, his life.   
  
With the shining sun and sea framing his figure, Lloyd turns and catches her eye, and the beautiful, wide smile he gives as he waves enthusiastically at her sets her nerves alight. Colette giggles upon seeing the smaller girl's delightedly confused expression, and gently pushes her in the boys’ direction.   
  
As Presea jogs across the heated sand, her heart marches along to that secret beat.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Music


End file.
